Somebody That I Used To Know
by barry effin gibb
Summary: Phil Brooks has no interest in dating after his horrible break up with Beth Phoenix. To help his recoup, he brings his best friend Taylor Adams on the road to cheer him up. But he doesn't know how she feels for him. CM Punk x OC.


**Somebody That I Used to Know  
**by barry effin gibb  
chapter one;  
Safe and Sound

CM Punk was at the top, after six long years of working his ass off. He was finally on the collector cups, the souvenir programs, he had the WWE Championship and his t-shirt was one of the most demanded, selling out every event.

But something was missing.

Backstage, Phil Brooks was melancholy. He had been working his ass off lately, harder than usual. Don't get him wrong, he loved working. It kept him sane – but there was something that just didn't seem right lately.

Maybe it was the fact that his ex girlfriend was now dating a Hall of Famer. Beth Phoenix had gone out and quietly snuck into Adam "Edge" Copeland's life and he even thanked her in his Hall of Fame acceptance speech.

It truly had made Phil sick to his stomach. Edge had taken Beth to the Hall of Fame and that was when Phil knew he had to stick it to Beth one last time. After scrolling through his phone for almost an hour, the straight edge superstar had decided to take Amy Dumas.

Dirt sheets were exploding practically when he took Edge's ex girlfriend to the ceremony. And nobody would take the "we're just friends" excuse any longer.

He pushed past through the curtain, leaving thousands of screaming fans behind. He carried his WWE championship over his shoulder and exhaled.

"Great show, man!"

Phil looked over to see Eve, her perfectly curled hair in place and her hands on her skin tight dress covered hips.

"You looked amazing," she gushed. "Maybe we could celebrate that win?"

Phil snorted and shook his head, "Um, no," he said shortly – his "asshole" persona echoing through the halls. He walked out to the locker room, grabbed his bag and walked right to his tour bus.

As he stepped up the three small stairs, he heard the sounds of laughter and he knew that Kofi had brought _someone _back to the bus.

He moved further into the bus and saw Kofi, with a busty blonde in his lap as they kissed over and over again. Mentally asking himself how Kofi was breathing, Phil shook his head and kept going.

He passed the fridge, the bathroom and finally reached his home, the ten by twelve foot bedroom that had a plasma screen and a queen sized bed.

Phil dropped his bag and fell back onto the plush mattress.

His eyes closed and he tried his hardest to block the woman's giggles from the front of the bus. Reaching out, he grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his face, exhaling.

He had just had a match on Monday Night Raw against Mark Henry and had snapped, just getting a disqualification and beating Henry with anything he could get a hold of.

Phil opened his eyes and moved the pillow.

Chris Jericho was getting to him, and he did not like it.

Ignoring the fact that he smelled of booze, Phil sat back up and grabbed his cell phone out of his bag and scrolled through his text messages.

His mother had texted him to say that he needed to "stay strong", his sister Shalene had told him to "beat the fuck out of Jericho", and then the last message caught his eye.

"I miss you, okay, champ? Don't be a stranger any more. Call me soon."

It was his best friend back in Chicago, Taylor Adams.

He smirked gently and texted her quietly, telling her that he was getting ready to go to Europe.

And that he wanted her to be there with him.

* * *

**Author's Note;  
My favorite superstar is finally getting a story written by me. I'm sort of nervous of this one, guys. Please tell me that you like it, haha. I just want to nail Phil... wait, that sounds horrible. Haha. I want to get it perfect.**

**This story is getting started, just a quick "get ready" story. You'll meet Taylor in the next chapter and Phil will be very nice, haha.**

**And to all the Eve fans?**  
**Pssh. Don't read this anymore. (;**  
**Because she's going to be a pivotal part.**  
**(And not in a good way.)**

**Colt Cabana WILL be int his story. (;**  
**Anyway.**  
**Two reviews is all I want. 3 Love you all.**  
**Ashley.**


End file.
